


Magnus Chase dan Dunia Familier yang Asing

by Virodeil



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Affectionate Insults, Angst/Drama, Camping, Canon Compliant - Magnus Chase, Character Development, Character Study, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Team as Family, character introspection
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23815966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virodeil/pseuds/Virodeil
Summary: Aku seharusnya tidak meladeni tantangan minum mead sampai mati… mungkin….
Relationships: Blitzen & Magnus Chase, Halfborn Gunderson/Mallory Keen, Magnus Chase & Alex Fierro, Magnus Chase & Halfborn Gunderson, Magnus Chase & Hearthstone, Magnus Chase & Jack | Sumarbrander, Magnus Chase & Mallory Keen, Magnus Chase & Original Character(s), Magnus Chase & Thomas Jefferson Jr., Magnus Chase/Alex Fierro, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Samirah al-Abbas & Magnus Chase, Samirah al-Abbas/Amir Fadlan
Kudos: 5





	1. Dicari, Orang Hilang

**Author's Note:**

> Buku ini merupakan karya fanfiksi non-komersial, semata-mata bentuk apresiasi penulis terhadap karya-karya besar penulis lain yang patut dikagumi. Intisarinya adalah perpaduan antara seri _Magnus Chase_ karya Rick Riordan dan semesta _Marvel_ karya Stan Lee dkk, terutama _Iron Man_ , _Avengers_ dan _Thor_ , berpoles imajinasi dan sentuhan si penulis sendiri. Buku ini mengisahkan petualangan Magnus Chase dkk di dunia yang terkesan familier di permukaan, tetapi ternyata penuh dengan penemuan baru dan aneh – atau bahkan teramat aneh dan mengusik – setelah diselami. Sudut pandang orang pertama dari tokoh Magnus Chase diharapkan dapat membawa serta pembaca dalam petualangannya – menyembuhkan, disembuhkan, memperoleh teman serta keluarga baru, dan masih banyak lagi.
> 
> Silakan memetik ide, pelajaran, pengalaman dan perspektif dari buku ini. Namun, yang terpenting, selamat berpetualang!
> 
> Salam,  
> Rey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hadiah kejutan dari Odin sungguh mengejutkan.

Halfborn Gunderson menantang kawan-kawan sekoridornya di lantai sembilan belas Hotel Valhalla untuk bertanding minum mead sampai mati.

Dan berserker pacar Mallory Keen itu _selalu_ menang.

Aku seharusnya tidak mengambil tantangan itu. Aku bisa saja berkelit. Toh aku bukan putra Tyr, dewa tantangan tarung, yang secara kodrati harus menerima tantangan untuk bertarung dalam hal apa pun. Aku juga sebenarnya tidak menaruh minat pada alkohol jenis apa pun, meski mead Valhalla tidak seperti mead duniawi. Sayangnya, waktu itu ide ini kelihatannya seru, dan toh para einherji – pasukan hari kiamat Odin – dapat selalu bangkit dari kematian selama masih dalam lingkup Valhalla.

Betapa bodohnya aku….

Alex Fierro akan dengan cepatnya menyeletuk bahwa kebodohanku memang bukan berita baru. Namun, entah bagaimana, aku tahu Alex tidak ada di sini, di mana pun ini. Ada hal lain juga yang harus kukhawatirkan, lebih serius daripada olok-olok Alex.

Aku sendirian. Tempatku berbaring saat ini pun rasa-rasanya bukan kamar tidurku di Hotel Valhalla, atau bahkan ruang rekreasi lantai sembilan belas tempat kami menggelar pertandingan. Seluruh bagian dan isi kepalaku terasa berdenyut-denyut dan diremas-remas, sementara tenggorokanku kering bukan kepalang dan isi lambungku yang kelewat penuh teraduk-aduk. Andai saja sekujur tubuhku tidak ikut-ikutan terasa seperti segumpalan tanah liat belaka yang kebanyakan air, aku bakalan mengira bahwa gejala-gejala ini hanyalah bentuk protesnya setelah kebanjiran alkohol. Namun, ya… itu, tubuhku memang terasa seperti segumpalan tanah liat belaka yang kebanyakan air, seperti hasil percobaanku membuat vas gerabah di bawah bimbingan Alex kemarin.

Setahuku, orang tidak akan merasa selemas dan sekacau ini setelah menenggak mead sampai mati, apalagi ketika si penenggak bodoh adalah seorang einherji dan lokasinya di Hotel Valhalla.

Tapi….

Oke, Magnus, sudah saatnya berhenti mengasihani diri sendiri dan mulai menelaah keadaan.

Sayangnya, yang terdengar di telingaku cuma kesunyian, dan yang tercium oleh hidungku hanyalah samar-samar bau perabot berdebu. Ketika membuka mata pun, yang nampak hanya kegelapan.

Buta dan tulikah aku? Atau apakah aku terperangkap dalam kacang kenari seperti Loki?

Kedua opsi itu sama-sama tak enak untuk dipikirkan lama-lama. Perutku bertambah mual dibuatnya, dan jantungku pun bertalu-talu minta keluar. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk bangkit duduk selekas yang kubisa, dan mulai mencari jalan keluar dari perangkap ini.

Aneh bin ajaib, aku tidak merasa ingin muntah saat sudah berhasil duduk, walaupun perutku masih terkocok-kocok, jantungku masih menggedor-gedor sangkar igaku, dan kepalaku masih berdenyut-denyut tak senang. Situasinya masih sama, tapi kini aku merasa lebih percaya diri, lantaran berada dalam posisi yang _sedikit_ lebih dianjurkan untuk mempertahankan nyawa.

Oke, Magnus, sekarang tahap berikutnya.

Aku menepuk-nepuk diriku sendiri, dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki, untuk menginventaris apa saja yang kupunya. – Rambut, oke. Jack dalam rupa bandul, oke. Kaos Hotel Valhalla, oke. Celana panjang jins, oke. Sebatang coklat di saku celana, oke. Saputangan Pisang Besar di saku yang lain, oke. Sepatu, oke.

Aku masih berpakaian dan perperlengkapan seperti ketika pertandingan dimulai, rupanya. Tapi kenapa sekarang aku di sini, bukan di kamarku yang nyaman atau di ruang rekreasi bersama kawan-kawanku?

Jawabannya kutemukan ketika aku melaksanakan fase berikutnya, yaitu meraba-raba sekeliling untuk mencari tahu keberadaanku dan informasi lain. Secarik kertas terparkir di dekat tangan kiriku, di atas lantai kayu yang berparut halus, seolah-olah memang diletakkan di sana oleh si penculik einherji.

Surat ancaman? Peta petunjuk? Teka-teki? Kertas nyasar? – Aku butuh bantuan Jack untuk melihat isi kertas ini. Itu pun kalau aku tidak betul-betul buta dan tuli.

Pikiran yang terakhir itu membuatku bertambah mual, jadi langsung saja kulepas bandul Jack dari kalungku dan kupanggil dia, supaya tidak bertanya-tanya lagi dan membuatku kena penyakit maag.

Dan, terpujilah dewa-dewi Nordik yang aneh bin ajaib, aku bisa melihat Jack dalam rupa pedang melayang yang berpendar dan berdenyar seperti sederetan lampu disko!

Kemudian… “Halo, Bung! Wah, di mana kita? Kau tidak masuk makam draugr seorang diri, kan? Itu bunuh diri namanya!”

Aku mengerjap-ngerjap. Kalau ada yang tanya, akan kukatakan bahwa tindakan itu semata-mata untuk membantu penglihatanku berasimilasi dengan cahaya warna-warni yang mendadak muncul dari kegelapan.

Aslinya… lain.

Tidak ada yang tahu, bahkan diriku sendiri sampai barusan, bahwa aku benci sekali kegelapan dan kesunyian total saat aku seorang diri begini. Aku sangat menggemari dan suka berlama-lama di alam bebas, dan tidak ada yang sesunyi serta segelap tadi di tempat-tempat yang pernah kukunjungi. Biasanya, aku juga menikmati tempat-tempat itu dengan ibuku semasa beliau hidup, atau dengan minimal salah seorang temanku setelah aku mati. Sekarang baru berani kuakui bahwa aku bakalan gila kalau harus terkurung di sini sendirian dalam kesunyian dan kegelapan total.

Jack bersungut-sungut ketika kumintai tolong berpendar lebih terang lagi untuk membantuku melihat isi kertas. “Aku bukan senter!” sergahnya. Namun toh pancaran sinarnya menguat, jadi kuucapkan terima kasih setulus-tulusnya pada pedang nyentrik itu.

Dan, di dalam lingkup sinarnya yang memanjang dan sebenarnya tidak begitu kuat, dapat kulihat bahwa lantai yang kududuki sewarna dan setekstur kenari.

“Ah, aku belum pernah terperangkap dalam kenari dewa-dewi sebelum ini,” aku Jack, mengiyakan kata-kata yang tak dapat keluar dari tenggorokanku yang mendadak tercekat.

Batinku mencelos dua kali lipat.

Kata-kata lain menyerbu naik alih-alih pernyataan yang sama, setelah kali ketiga aku menelan ludah rasa cairan empedu. “Jack… bisakah kau membuka cangkang kenari dari dalam?”

Aku tahu Mallory… atau mungkin Samirah… bilang kenari penjara portabel dewa-dewi tidak dapat dibuka dari dalam. Tapi Jack Pedang Musim Panas Frey, yang bisa menyayat dan menusuk hampir apa saja. Aku pun tahu bahwa tindakanku langsung ingin keluar seperti ini sangat gegabah, karena aku tidak tahu apa yang mungkin menungguku di luar sana. Tapi….

“Ah, baca dulu saja kertasmu itu, Bung. Kita aman kok di sini, selama tidak ada yang mengeluarkan kita dengan tiba-tiba.”

Justru itulah yang kucari. Aku ingin berkata begitu. Namun tenggorokanku sudah tercekat lagi, jadi kuturuti saja saran Jack.

Cap jari berkeringat menempel di kertas yang kuambil dengan tangan gemetaran nan loyo dan melembabkannya, sementara jantungku bertalu-talu makin kencang. Butuh waktu beberapa kali sapuan pandang untuk sekedar memroses apa yang kulihat di kertas.

Kertas bergaris ala notes murah. Tinta emas mentereng yang berkilauan. Tulisan tangan anggun berhuruf miring yang membuatku malu sendiri akan tulisan cakar ayamku. Lambang Hotel Valhalla di sudut kiri bawah dan sebentuk wajah tersenyum di seberang kanannya, dibentuk oleh tinta yang sama.

Kemudian, aku menelaah isinya, sama berulang kalinya.

_Magnus Chase, ini hadiah kejutan untuk kepahlawananmu menunda Ragnarok. Buka saja kadonya. Semoga suka. Selamat berlibur!_

Tidak ada tandatangan. Tidak ada petunjuk yang berarti. Tidak ada peta lokasi.

Tapi… hadiah kepahlawanan…. Dan, bentuk tulisan tangan itu…?

“Odin,” gerutuku pelan. Ingin sedianya kujadikan nama itu sebentuk umpatan, tapi nasibku sebagai einherji bergantung kepadanya, dan mungkin saja Heimdall sang dewa swafoto sedang menguping.

Jack berdengung mengiyakan sambil melayang mendekat. “Buka saja kadonya,” dia menyoroti, kemudian berdengung puas. “Kita dapat restu untuk keluar dari sini!”

Aku terkesiap. Buka kadonya…. Benar juga. Namun jika ini benar….

“Aku bukan kado, tahu, dan kenari ini bukan kotak kado. Katanya kan ini hadiah untukku….”

“Kau mau keluar, tidak?” sergah Jack tak sabaran. “Petualangan sudah menunggu! Mungkin ada pertempuran seru yang bisa kita jabani, atau pedang cantik yang bisa kuajak mengobrol!”

Aku tidak ingin keduanya. Namun memang betul, aku ingin sekali keluar dari perangkap ini. Jadi, lekas saja kuselipkan kertas tak berguna yang barusan kubaca di saku celanaku bersama saputangan Pisang Besar, lalu bangkit berdiri.

Seingatku, bagian dalam cangkang kenari dewa-dewi tidak besar, karena Mallory dan Loki dapat menggedor-gedor dari dalam dengan mudah ketika mereka dimasukkan ke sana. Dan, benar saja, dalam sekali langkah aku sudah dapat menjangkau bagian lantai yang melengkung naik.

“Oke, aku siap,” kataku sambil menggenggam Jack erat-erat dengan kedua tangan. “Ayo kita keluar.”

Jack menyabetkan diri dari atas ke bawah, dan merekahlah bungkus kado Odin yang membuat hati ketar-ketir dengan suara berderak, menjalar di sepanjang garis sabetan. Cahaya matahari siang sontak menyerbu masuk, membuatku otomatis menutup mata sementara Jack menarikku keluar.

Aku menjejak di atas permukaan berpaving, dan langsung terhuyung-huyung. “Aw. Aw. Aw. Aw. Silau sekali.”

“Ini bukan medan pertempuran,” keluh Jack sementara aku mengernyitkan mataku yang tertutup rapat-rapat.

“Bagus,” tukasku. Untuk seukuran pedang yang dulu dimiliki Frey sang dewa perdamaian, musim panas, pertumbuhan dan penyembuhan, Jack alias Sumarbrander kadang terlampau haus darah.

Kulepaskan peganganku dari Jack begitu keseimbanganku pulih. Mataku pun tak sebegitu berkunang-kunang dan berdenyut lagi, jadi pelan-pelan kuangkat kelopaknya sedikit.

Selarik sinar matahari yang masih setajam tadi menerobos masuk, tapi juga tak sebegitu menyilaukan, sehingga aku bisa melihat keadaan sekeliling.

Hanya ada kenari terbelah di sisi sepatu kiriku, di atas tanah yang berpaving cokelat kelabu.

Tidak ada kenari-kenari lain di sekitarnya, baik yang sudah terbuka ataupun yang masih tertutup.

Jantungku serasa diremas-remas oleh kepalan raksasa tak kasat mata.

“Jaga aku, Jack. Penglihatanku belum pulih.” Suaraku parau, didorong paksa melampaui tenggorokan yang kembali tercekat. Aku berjongkok, mengambil kenari mantan perangkapku, dan berusaha mengatupkannya kembali dengan tangan gemetar, sementara pandanganku yang masih terbatas berkeliaran ke mana-mana.

Hanya ada permukaan berpaving rapi di mana pun pandanganku mendarat. Bahkan ketika mataku dapat terbuka dengan sempurna tanpa protes, yang kujumpai di sekitarku hanya… sedikit. Hanya ada Jack yang melayang-layang mengitariku, kios-kios di sepanjang pinggir alun-alun yang masih tutup, dan sejumlah tanaman dalam pot-pot besar yang bergerombol di penjuru alun-alun.

Tak seorang pun kawanku nampak batang hidungnya. Pedang yang bisa bicara tidak termasuk.

Aku tidak pernah sesendiri ini. Bahkan ketika aku menggelandang, Blitzen sang kurcaci dan Hearthstone sang peri selalu ada bersamaku, berbagi rasa dan pengalaman.

Kalau ini namanya liburan, aku ingin pulang saja dan tidak menerima hadiah lain seumur matiku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dimulai pada: 23 April 2020 pukul 05:43 sore  
> Selesai pada: 24 April 2020 pukul 09:40 pagi


	2. Hore! Kita Nostalgia di Jalanan!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hidup tanpa kawan itu sangat, sangat, sangat, sangat menyiksa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nama-nama dan daerah yang ada di bab ini cuma imajinasi saja. Maaf, kalau kebetulan ternyata nama itu ada. Aku belum sempat menelusuri lebih jauh lewat Google. Dan umur Magnus di sini sesuai dengan tahun penerbitan buku pertama seri _Magnus Chase_ , bukan sesuai dengan yang tertera di internet.

“Kita mau apa sekarang, Bos?” tanya Jack setelah lama aku hanya berdiri bergeming di atas paving. Dia melayang-layang di depanku, memantulkan sinar matahari siang alih-alih berpendar sendiri. Rune-rune-nya samar-samar berkilat merah dan biru.

Aku membuka mulut, menutupnya, lalu membukanya lagi.

“Jalan,” koakku akhirnya, lewat tenggorokan yang masih saja macet. “Apa lagi?” Dan, dengan kaki seberat bata, melangkahlah aku ke salah satu jalan masuk menuju alun-alun, dengan kenari yang masih tak terkatup dalam genggaman tangan kiriku.

“Yang lain pasti di sini,” hibur Jack sementara dia melayang di samping kananku. “Kita belum tahu saja mereka di mana. Tidak asyik kan kalau liburan sendiri. Aku rindu belati-belati Mallory. Tombak dan kapak tempur Samirah oke juga. Tapi–.”

“Diam dulu, Jack,” geramku. Nama-nama itu membuat asmaku yang dulu serasa kembali. Padahal aku sudah naik kelas jadi einherji.

“Cuma ngomong saja kok. Memang kau saja yang boleh ngomong?” dia merajuk, lantas terbang ke arahku dan mengubah diri menjadi bandul bertatahkan rune Frey.

Aku menghela nafas berat, separuh lega dan separuhnya lagi bertambah tercekam. Dunia kosong ini terasa sangat sempit, meskipun luas alun-alun melampaui luas lahan Griya Chase. Tanpa cerocosan Jack, dunia seakan tambah menghimpitku. Namun aku pun sadar bahwa ingatan akan teman-temanku dan kebersamaan kami hanya akan membuatku lebih cepat gila, dan aku tak begitu mampu melarang Jack bicara sesuka hatinya, termasuk tentang hal ini.

Jengah dengan diriku sendiri dan Jack, kujejalkan kedua belahan kenari mantan perangkapku ke saku yang memuat pesan bodoh tadi dan saputangan kapal hadiah ayahku Frey. Kemudian kupercepat langkah menyongsong jalan masuk yang nampak sama lengangnya dengan alun-alun.

Di mana semua orang? Ke mana mereka? Di dunia mana aku sekarang? Di mana para hewan yang pembicaraannya bisa kukupingi?

Di mulut jalan masuk, aku berhadapan dengan jalan raya yang sama melompongnya, meskipun dapat kulihat seekor elang terbang tinggi di angkasa. Semakin kalut, aku mengambil sembarang arah, dan akhirnya berderap ke kiri.

Trotoar di sepanjang jalan pavingnya tidak semulus di alun-alun. Ada paving yang copot, hilang, berlubang, dan dirusakkan oleh rerumputan liar. Sampah bekas soda, plastik pembungkus makanan ringan dan tisu tergeletak di sana-sini, nampak belum lama dibuang. Pepohonan dalam pot-pot besar yang berdiri dalam jarak merata di pinggir trotoar hijau dan terawat, sama seperti yang kulihat di alun-alun.

Tempat ini bukan kota mati. Namun, jika demikian, di mana semua orang? Menonton PAWAI? Diungsikan ke suatu tempat karena kedatanganku? Berdiam diri di rumah untuk menonton pertandingan kasti?

Papan nama, baliho dan poster mulai kutelaah baik-baik. Nama-nama seperti “ **Kelvin’s Tattoo Parlor** ” dan “ **Mix-Max Café** ” berkelebat dalam pandanganku sementara aku berderap maju.

Aku sedikit lega. Ternyata aku dihempaskan dalam kenari ke tempat yang menggunakan bahasa Inggris… atau bahasa di dunia-dunia lain yang nyaris sama dengan bahasa Inggris. Paling tidak aku akan mengerti bahasa yang diucapkan orang lain… kalaupun aku bertemu dengan seseorang di sini.

Nah, itu dia masalahnya sedari tadi.

Untungnya, sebelum kekalutanku berubah menjadi depresi atau kegilaan tingkat dasar, mataku menangkap pesan yang tertera di sebuah spanduk yang membentang di atas mulut sebuah gang.

**MEMPERINGATI HARI KEMERDEKAAN NEGARA KITA TERCINTA  
PAWAI HIAS DARI CHARLTON AVENUE SAMPAI BROAD STREET  
4 JULI 2010 PUKUL 10 PAGI SAMPAI SELESAI  
MERIAHKAN ACARA DENGAN KEHADIRAN DAN SEMANGATMU!  
UNTUK BERPARTISIPASI, HUBUNGI PT GLOBAL EVENTUALIZER DI NOMOR YANG TERTERA DI SITUS**

Ternyata salah satu tebakanku betul….

Tapi, tunggu.

“Dua ribu sepuluh?” gumamku sambil mengerutkan kening. “Tapi… kan… sudah tahun….”

Kakiku berhenti di tengah langkah, lalu jatuh ke trotoar berlubang dengan suara menghentak dan bergeleser terperosok. Pergelangan kakiku protes karenanya, tapi tak kugubris.

Dua ribu sepuluh! Berarti aku dikirim ke… _dimensi lain_? Atau ke masa laluku? Jika ya, berarti Ibu….

Ah, tidak! Jangan sampai aku terperosok ke lubang yang satu itu. Cukup yang ini saja.

Tapi… dua ribu sepuluh!

Ada apa di seputaran dunia tahun itu? Yang pasti, waktu itu aku berumur sebelas tahun, ibuku masih hidup, kami tinggal di apartemen kami di Boston, dan yang kukhawatirkan hanyalah mengerjakan PR serta belajar untuk ulangan.

Kalau aku harus bertahan hidup di tahun itu – maksudnya _tahun ini_ – sampai Odin mengutus seseorang untuk menjemputku, apa yang harus kulakukan?

Yang pasti bukan berdiam diri, kurasa. Jadi kulanjutkan saja langkahku, sekarang lebih pelan sementara aku mengamat-amati keadaan sekitarku dengan lebih seksama lagi.

Bangunan-bangunan yang berjajar di sepanjang jalan tua namun terawat, peninggalan abad-abad silam yang masih terjaga. Ragamnya mulai dari rumah beraneka besar sampai kedai kopi Starbucks yang baru saja kulewati. Parasnya cokelat, krem atau kelabu muda. Halamannya luas-luas dan asri. Angin sejuk nan hijau khas pegunungan sesekali bertiup dan menggemeresakkan dedaunan. Kursi malas, sofa empuk, kursi dengan meja berpayung atau kursi kayu berlengan yang elegan seringkali menghiasi teras yang nampak nyaman.

Rupanya, aku disuruh berlibur di kawasan vila yang lumayan perlente di pegunungan.

Rupanya lagi, orang-orang di sini sangat kompak satu sama lain, sampai-sampai mereka semua berbondong-bondong mengikuti pawai hias hari kemerdekaan Amerika Serikat SIANG BOLONG begini.

Daerah ini bukan jadi pilihan pertama atau bahkan kesepuluh, kalau aku diperbolehkan memilih. Namun paling tidak ini bukan pusat kota New York yang sarat manusia, padat merayap dan berpopulasi hutan beton.

Sekarang, kalau saja aku bisa berteduh, makan, minum, dan berkomunikasi dengan teman-temanku selain Jack….

Ah, lagi-lagi aku kembali ke topik ini. Aku jadi teringat flighting-ku dengan Loki di geladak kapal orang mati beberapa minggu lalu. Dia menyebut ketergantunganku kepada teman-temanku menyedihkan. Sekarang, kuakui bahwa dia ada benarnya juga.

Langkahku terhenti. Pandanganku menerawang hampa. Aku mendesah keras, jengah, dan mengelap wajahku dengan tangan yang sama-sama berkeringat. Kemudian, setelah beberapa kali menarik nafas beraroma musim panas ala pegunungan, aku menjalarkan pandangan ke sekeliling lagi.

Kafe. Kafe. Kafe. Rumah griya model gotik. Gang besar. Tempat sampah yang sudah penuh. Rumah makan McDonald’s besar. Perdu bunga yang dipangkas menyerupai setengah bola dalam pot yang berhias sampah bekas Cheetos. Pasar swalayan Wallmart. Segaris rumah deret lama yang dicat warna-warni kalem. Pusat kebugaran kecil. Gang besar satunya lagi….

Tunggu.

Ada dua plang petunjuk jalan di mulut gang besar yang kedua ini, dan salah satunya menunjuk ke gang tersebut untuk mencapai Charlston Avenue.

Pawai hias akan dimulai dari Charlston Avenue.

Tapi… sekarang jam berapa?

Ah, biar saja. Pasti masih ada segelintir orang yang tinggal selepas acara. Aku bisa menanyai mereka.

Dengan semangat baru, meskipun sudah mandi keringat dan mulai kelaparan serta kehausan, aku bergegas-gegas menelusuri gang besar menuju Charlston Avenue. Rumah dan bangunan kuno yang dipoles modern berkelebatan lewat sementara aku berlari. Tatapanku hanya terhenti di tiap plang petunjuk jalan, untuk mengecek jalan mana yang harus kuambil berikutnya.

Kemudian, sampailah aku di jalan raya lapang nan asri yang merupakan Charlston Avenue.

Sayangnya, jalan ini pun kosong melompong. Tak berinsan, maksudnya, tapi berhiaskan serakan sampah di sepanjang trotoar. Dan aku tidak tahu ke mana harus pergi begitu sampai di pertigaan yang menyongsong di ujung jalan, supaya tiba di Broad Street, tempat akhir pawai.

Huh. Aku bau, basah kuyup oleh keringat, terengah-engah, kehausan, kelaparan, kepanasan karena berlari terus, tanpa hasil.

Sulit dicerna akal sehat, mungkin, tapi dua tahun menggelandang di Boston bersama Blitzen dan Hearthstone terkadang jauh lebih baik daripada menjadi einherji. Contohnya, sekarang, _sebagai kado einherji teladan_ , aku harus menggelandang sendirian di kota yang seakan tak berpenghuni ini, entah sampai kapan.

Aku tidak berani memikirkan barang sedetik pun apa yang terjadi jika aku bertindak kurang ajar terhadap Odin, alih-alih penuh hormat seperti selama ini. Lagipula, apa gunanya? Merenungi nasib dan berkhayal saat ini berkemungkinan besar berujung kematian permanenku, dan aku tidak ingin mati permanen di tempat seasing ini. Jadi, dengan tungkai gontai dan bahu merosot, kulanjutkan perjalanan ke mulut jalan raya, lalu – setelah cap-cip-cup menghitung kancing khayali – berbelok ke jalan yang sebelah kiri di pertigaan.

Heaven Street. Nama yang… menggiurkan. Andai saja aku sekarang berada di Hotel Valhalla, surganya bangsa viking. Surgaku juga, ketika teman-temanku berada di sana.

Ya, tak perlu disebut. Aku ini betul-betul menyedihkan.

Apalagi Heaven Street kemudian bercabang empat…. Kancing khayaliku tak cukup untuk cap-cip-cup menentukan ke mana harus pergi! Kesabaranku pun sudah di ujung tanduk.

“Lain kali,” kataku keras-keras pada diri sendiri dan bandul Jack yang bergelayut berat di kalungku, “akan kuminta Blitz membuatkanku kompas penunjuk arah teman, bukan mata angin.”

Aku ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengan teman-temanku atau kembali ke Hotel Valhalla, yang mana saja lah, tanpa masalah baru yang merundung. Karena itulah aku harus ambil jalan yang lurus, agar jalan hidupku pun tidak berbelok-belok. – Itulah logika hatiku yang sudah kalut dan jengah bukan main, yang kuturuti dengan sepenuh jiwa kekal einherji-ku.

Kalau aku lebih kalut lagi dan kalap karenanya, mungkin saja aku menciumi tanah beraspal di bawah kakiku ketika, entah bagaimana, pada akhirnya, aku melihat plang petunjuk jalan yang berbunyi, “Broad Street.”

Dan, seperti dugaan serta harapanku semula, jalan ini disesaki manusia serta kendaraan pawai.

Aku tidak tahu mengapa, sebelum ini, aku tidak mendengar keriuhan ratusan atau bahkan ribuan manusia – dan mereka memang sepertinya manusia biasa, bukan peri atau kurcaci atau bangsa viking – yang sedang bersenang-senang. Dengungan tawa dan percakapan serta seruan mereka hampir memekakkan telinga. Namun sekarang aku tidak memerdulikannya.

Sesuatu yang sedari tadi mencekik paru-paruku perlahan mengendur, sementara aku melihat sekeliling, meresapi pemandangan ala pawai hias yang meriah dan mencolok. Baik manusia maupun kendaraan, semuanya berhiaskan bunga, kain bermotif, pita, kertas krep, payet dan lain-lain, yang seluruhnya semarak warna-warni. Bahkan pedagang kaki lima yang menyempil di antara kerumunan orang pun berdandan ala pawai, dan mendandani gerobak serta mobil mereka dengan tema serupa.

Aku sangat kelelahan setelah berlari melintasi separuh kota sambil kehausan, kelaparan, dan dirundung tekanan, tapi pemandangan ini sedikit menghibur dan meneduhkanku. Aku ingat betapa ibuku menyukai pawai hari kemerdekaan yang digelar di pusat kota Boston setiap tanggal 4 Juli; satu dari sedikit hal yang tidak berkaitan dengan alam bebas yang beliau sukai.

Aku masih tidak berani memikirkan beliau lama-lama, apalagi setelah cobaan besar yang kuhadapi sebelum aku, Sam dan Alex sampai di kapal kuku beberapa minggu lalu. Namun atmosfer ini sudah cukup untuk menggantikan sebersit kehadirannya, untuk saat ini.

Kemudian, lamat-lamat, di sela-sela kerumunan yang selalu bergerak, pandanganku menangkap sesosok pria berambut pirang rancung, berpakaian serba hitam ala pengendara sepeda motor, dan bersyal motif wajik merah-putih.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dimulai pada: 24 April 2020 pukul 11:29 siang  
> Selesai pada: 25 April 2020 pukul 04:43 subuh


	3. Penculikan Baik-Baik

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ada einherji jatuh, ada peri jatuh, ada kurcaci jatuh, dan ada juga valkyrie jatuh. Jadi tidak hanya bintang yang bisa jatuh, ternyata….

` _Hearthstone! Itu Hearth!_ ` pekikku dalam hati sambil melesat ke arah pria yang barusan sekelebat kulihat. ` _Dia Hearthstone!_ `

Begitu aku sampai di tempatnya berdiri, aku langsung memeluknya dari belakang sambil berteriak, “Hearth! Hearth!” seperti anak kecil yang kebanyakan mengonsumsi gula.

Pria itu berjengit kaget dan berbalik. Dan… untungnya dugaanku tidak salah, atau akan konyol dan kikuk sekali jadinya pertemuan ini.

Hearth memandangiku lekat-lekat dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki, lama sekali, tak perduli pada orang-orang yang sekilas menatap ke arah kami dengan bingung. Mata kelabu pucatnya sama sekali tak terbaca. Kemudian, tanpa kata, dia mengedikkan kepala ke sebelah kananku dan meliukkan tubuhnya dengan lembut hingga pelukanku terurai.

Marahkah Hearth padaku karena harus menyusulku kemari? Tapi… tidak. Dia menepuk-nepuk bahuku beberapa kali, yang adalah pelukan terhangat sepanjang masa versi Hearthstone, lalu menggamit tanganku dan menarikku ke arah yang tadi diisyaratkannya. Kami menyelap-nyelip di antara kerumunan massa yang sedang menikmati pesta seusai pawai, menepi ke sisi seberang Broad Street yang juga ramai oleh pengunjung.

Dan, di belakang sebuah tong sampah baja besar yang isinya tumpah-ruah ke mana-mana, di bawah atap kanopi plastik putih susu sebuah restoran makanan Tiongkok, meringkuklah seseorang berkulit kelam berpakaian warna-warni necis. Seseorang dengan pupil mata yang selalu terbelalak was-was dan batang hidung zig-zag yang mirip sambaran petir.

“Blitz!” aku memekik, lantas menyerbu sang kurcaci dan membungkuk memeluknya. “Sudah lamakah kalian di sini? Di mana pakaian antimataharimu?”

Hidung Blitzen mengerut. “Kau basah kuyup dan bau,” adalah kata-kata pertamanya.

Kutinju bahunya sambil pasang muka merengut. “Sudah kucari kalian ke mana-mana dan ini kata-kata sambutanmu? Di mana yang lain?”

Dia mengangkat bahu, tapi tak beranjak dari persembunyiannya. “Kau orang pertama yang kukenal di sini selain Hearthstone, Bocah. Mana kutahu di mana yang lain? Aku tidak berani keluar dari tempat bau ini dari tadi. Untung saja keadaan sedang ramai sekali sekarang, jadi cahaya matahari tidak langsung mengenaiku.”

Aku mendesah pendek dan memarkirkan bokongku di sampingnya, sementara Hearth mengambil sisi yang satunya lagi. Paling tidak, meskipun berbau sampah separuh busuk dan sisa minuman, tempat ini terlindung dari sinar matahari dan sesekali disambangi angin musim panas pegunungan.

“Bagaimana kalian sampai di sini?” tanyaku dalam bahasa isyarat, agar Hearth dapat dengan mudah mengikuti pembicaraan kami, sementara kami duduk bersampingan begini dan tidak bertatap muka secara langsung.

“Muncul begitu saja,” adalah jawaban Hearth, yang ditimpali dengan, “Langsung di tengah keramaian,” oleh Blitz.

“Dari mana? Kenapa kau tidak pakai pakaian antimataharimu, Blitz?”

Giliran sang kurcaci yang mendesah pendek sekarang. “Aku kan di dalam Griya Chase. Hearth juga. Buat apa aku memakai pakaian antimatahari? Waktu itu juga sudah hampir malam. Mana kutahu aku akan diculik ke tempat ini lewat sihir?”

Diculik…. Aku berjengit. Rupanya bukan aku saja yang mendapatkan perlakuan aduhai dalam hadiah kejutan Odin ini. Semoga teman-temanku yang lain bernasib lebih baik… andai mereka ikut diculik. Dan sekarang aku bimbang apakah aku ingin mereka ikut diculik atau tidak.

Semakin jengkel terhadap komandan tertinggi para einherji, aku merogoh saku celana jinsku dan menyorongkan surat kecilnya kepada kedua temanku, dengan tulisan menghadap ke atas. Tinta emas berkilat semakin terang di bawah pendar sinar matahari yang menyusup ke bawah kanopi. Mata Hearth berkilat-kilat sama terang dan tajamnya, sementara Blitz komat-kamit tanpa suara.

Kemudian….

“Apa dia gila? Aku tidak membawa perbekalan!”

“Kalau liburan ini memang untukmu, yang lain pasti ikut. Kita harus mencari di mana mereka mendarat.”

“Dengan cara apa kau dikirim kemari? Apakah kau membawa perbekalan selain Jack? Di mana kau mendarat?”

“Di mana ini? Tahukah kau? Baunya masih seperti Midgard, tapi rasa-rasanya ada yang berbeda.”

Pandanganku berkelebatan dari tangan ke tangan, membaca rentetan pertanyaan kedua sobat terlamaku. Kemudian, usai menyelipkan kembali surat kecil Odin di saku celanaku, kujelaskan apa saja yang terjadi setelah aku terbangun di dalam kenari, termasuk tak terkatupnya kembali kenari sialan itu setelah didobrak terbuka oleh Jack.

“Menarik,” isyarat Blitz. Hearth mengangguk kecil.

Aku mendengus. Kedua belahan kenari segera berpindah tangan. Aku tak sudi lama-lama menyimpan mantan perangkapku. Kalau Blitz menganggapnya menarik, silakan saja dia simpan benda itu, asalkan aku tidak jadi kelinci percobaannya.

Kami berbagi coklat di balik tong sampah, setelahnya, sambil mencari-cari ide bagaimana Blitz dapat beranjak dari sini tanpa berubah menjadi batu. Acara kecil ini mengingatkanku pada masa-masa menggelandang, ketika kami berbagi makanan, kudapan, trik bertahan hidup dan pengalaman. Tentu saja waktu itu aku tidak tahu bahwa “ibu” dan “ayah” angkatku adalah seorang peri dan kurcaci yang ditugasi dewa tanpa tubuh untuk mengawalku, atau bahwa dewa-dewi kuno ternyata masih ada hingga sekarang, atau segudang hal lain yang lebih mengguncangkan, tapi… tetap saja.

Pada akhirnya, lantaran semua ide kami – mencuri payung seseorang, memulung jaket dan topi lebar entah dari mana, berteduh sambil makan di rumah makan Tiongkok di belakang kami, dan masih banyak lagi – tidak ada yang oke, Blitz terpaksa berdiam diri di balik tong sampah hingga matahari mulai terbenam, berjam-jam kemudian. Sementara itu, aku dan Hearth beredar di kerumunan pengunjung pawai, menjalankan tugas kami masing-masing: Aku menanyai orang-orang tentang berbagai informasi yang kami butuhkan, sementara Hearth mencopet makanan, minuman botolan serta uang dan memberikannya pada Blitz untuk disimpan.

Kini Hearth-lah yang gelisah, karena peri sejatinya membutuhkan sinar matahari terus menerus supaya tidak mati lemas. Minimal, kami membutuhkan tempat yang aman agar dia bisa beristirahat dengan tenang dan menyimpan tenaga sampai matahari terbit lagi besok pagi.

Kami mengenal betul seluk-beluk Boston, jadi biasanya aku jarang bersamanya ketika sudah waktunya tidur. Namun, tempat ini tempat yang betul-betul baru, asing, dan kami berada dalam situasi yang sangat berbahaya, jadi aku segan meninggalkannya. Blitz pun kelihatannya begitu, karena dia berjalan dekat-dekat Hearth sementara kami menelusuri jalan kembali ke tempat kenariku mendarat.

Orang-orang bilang daerah ini kampung wisata kecil yang bernama Peakstone, lantaran letaknya yang di dekat salah satu puncak pegunungan Adirondak, dataran tinggi New York. Aku terperanjat ketika pertama kali mendengar di mana kami mendarat. Ibuku bercita-cita ingin membawaku menjelajahi pegunungan ini sepanjang musim panas, semasa beliau hidup, tapi niatnya tidak pernah kesampaian karena satu atau lain hal. Sekarang aku di sini, tanpa Ibu… meskipun lega sekali aku, tak lagi sendirian, dengan adanya Blitz dan Hearth bersamaku.

Mungkin, inilah kesempatanku untuk menjelajahi Adirondak, meskipun tanpa Ibu. Toh Odin menjuduli penculikan ini hadiah liburanku. Dengan atau tanpa uang, dengan atau tanpa tempat berteduh, aku bertekad akan menikmati waktu yang kumiliki di sini, selama aku punya teman berbagi seperti Hearth dan Blitz.

Namun, seperti kata ungkapan, lebih mudah dikatakan daripada dilakukan…. Sulit sekali mencari tempat yang aman dan relatif tenang untuk dijadikan tempat tidurku dan Hearth malam ini. Alun-alun yang tadi siang kosong kini dipenuhi turis yang mungkin sebagian warga lokal. Kembang api dan mercon meletup-letup di mana-mana, mencerahkan langit biru tua dengan percikan serta kilatan warna biru terang, merah menyala, kuning dan hijau apel.

Yaah, kalau belum bisa tidur, paling tidak ada hal berguna lain yang bisa kulakukan, sementara Blitz menemani Hearth duduk di pinggiran sebuah pot besar. Sekarang giliranku menggasak isi dompet turis perlente dan roti dari toko kue yang sarat pengunjung. Aku meminjam syal Hearth untuk menampung hasil kerjaku, yang kemudian kuberikan pada Blitz setelah penuh.

“Kau tahu aku ini bukan penadahmu, kan?” komentarnya begitu kami beranjak dari alun-alun, bersenjatakan perbekalan yang lebih mumpuni daripada tadi siang.

Kutunjuk kantong serut yang tercantel di ikat pinggang kulit mengilapnya sebagai jawaban. Aku tahu kantong serut itu bisa menampung jauh lebih banyak benda daripada yang semestinya; lebih besar pula.

Hearth tersenyum kecil, kelihatan lelah tapi optimis, bagi peri tanpa ekspresi seperti dia. “Kita cari pepohonan saja. Di pinggir kota,” isyaratnya. “Mungkin lebih sepi.”

Aku mengangguk. “Mungkin lebih aman juga,” isyaratku. “Kita cari yang lain besok, setelah beli pakaian untuk Blitz. Sepertinya uangnya cukup.”

Kami membeli peta wisata di sebuah kios tak jauh dari alun-alun, sambil bertanya kepada penjaga kios ke mana kami harus pergi untuk naik ke puncak. Dia memandangi kami seolah kami ini orang gila. Dan… yaah… mungkin kami memang tidak waras-waras amat, karena aku tahu musim panas tidak serta-merta menghangatkan puncak sebuah gunung. Tapi jalur menuju ke puncak pasti sedang sepi sekarang, karenanya, jadi kami mungkin bisa tidur tanpa terusik sepanjang malam. Lagipula, toh aku lumayan kebal udara ekstrim, Blitz juga, sementara Hearth selalu berjaket kulit.

Dengan berbekal peta dan instruksi penjaga kios, juga perbekalan yang telah Hearth dan aku curi, kami berderap ke arah luar kota, berharap lekas mendapatkan tempat bersarang yang cocok. Mata Blitz nyalang melihat keadaan sekitar, karena matanyalah yang cocok melihat di malam hari. Aku dan Hearth hanya bisa menguap, menggosok-gosok mata dan membuntuti di belakang, dininabobokkan oleh sejuk dan segarnya angin pegunungan serta derikan jangkrik. Tak banyak kendaraan yang lalu-lalang di jalan, dan semua orang sepertinya kini terpusat di alun-alun, jadi suasana di sekeliling kami sepi, makin membuatku mengantuk.

Mungkin, karena itulah aku tidak menyadari bahwa ada yang membuntuti kami sedari tadi, sampai sepasang tupai merah melompat ke depan Blitz dan mencicip-cicip.

“Jangan curi kawatku atau kupenggal kau dengan itu.”

“Kami mengikutimu dari tadi siang. Kenapa kau tak sadar? Payah sekali! Kami lapar dan capek, tahu.”

“Jangan harapkan yang muluk-muluk dari Magnus, Sam. Dia payah. Kau kan tahu itu.”

Aku sontak segar lagi. “Tunggu,” sergahku pada Blitz, yang sudah memegang salah satu Bebek Membesar-nya, siap dilemparkan kepada para tupai. “Itu Sam dan Alex!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dimulai pada: 25 April 2020 pukul 05:23 subuh  
> Selesai pada: 25 April 2020 pukul 03:41 sore


	4. Pencurian yang Baik-Baik Juga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiat Gelandangan Profesional 101, karangan para gelandangan profesional.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terima kasih untuk temanku, Kak Yudho, yang sudah membantuku mengenai peraturan dan teknis salat.

Samirah al-Abbas menatap tempat berkemah kami malam ini dengan muram. Sementara itu, Hearthstone sudah jatuh terlelap, Blitzen mengamat-amati sekitar dengan waspada, dan Alex Fierro duduk bersandar di sebatang pohon birkin, memeluk kaki sambil separuh tertidur, dengan rambut yang lebih acak-acakan dari biasanya. Aku merasa sedikit tersinggung, berempati dengan Blitz yang menemukan lokasi ini. Tempat ini toh relatif aman, nyaman dan tenang: beberapa meter jauhnya dari jalan utama menuju puncak, di sebuah lembah kecil yang dikelilingi pepohonan lebat, diterangi cahaya lembut bulan sabit, terlindung dari terpaan langsung angin serta perhatian yang tidak bersahabat. Rerumputan di sini tinggi dan empuk, bukan rumput gatal, dan tidak ada akar-akaran atau bebatuan yang menyembul di permukaan tanah, atau Hearth tak akan mungkin tidur sepulas itu. Hewan-hewan yang mendiami tempat ini juga terkesan bersahabat, meskipun celotehan mereka entah mengapa tak begitu kupahami. Apa lagi yang dicari? Bagi gelandangan yang tidak punya dan tidak tahu apa-apa di daerah baru seperti kami, ini sebenarnya sudah merupakan surga dunia.

Tapi… Sam tidak pernah – _belum pernah_ – menggelandang, bukan? Dia punya kakek-nenek yang sangat memerhatikannya, juga tunangan yang sangat mendukung. Hidupnya teratur dan terjaga, bebas dari hal-hal kecil seperti “Mau makan apa aku nanti?” atau “Amankah tempat ini untuk tidur barang sejam?” Inilah kali pertamanya menggelandang, dan, menurut ceritanya sepanjang perjalanan kami kemari, dia diculik secara gaib dari rumahnya tepat sebelum makan malam. Sam saat ini tak berhijab, tak bersenjata, dan berpakaian minimalis – kaus kutang serta celana pendek.

Aku malah merasa tidak enak padanya sekarang.

“Mau kucarikan pakaian panjang dan kain?” tawarku padanya sambil beringsut mendekat. “Aku bisa lari ke toko. Blitz bisa menjaga Hearth dan Alex di sini. Kurasa tidak ada toko senjata di daerah ini, tapi aku bisa mencarikanmu pisau dapur di pasar swalayan. Kau terampil bertarung dengan pisau juga, kan?”

Sam adalah gadis muslim yang selalu menutupi lengan, tungkai dan kepalanya dengan pakaian ketika sedang di luar rumah, dan, sebagai valkyrie, tak lupa juga membawa senjata. Namun kini memanggil tombak cahayanya pun dia tak bisa, walaupun, menurut kisahnya di perjalanan tadi, sudah dicoba berulang kali sebelum kami bertemu. Sekarang pasti dia merasa sangat telanjang dan rapuh.

Tatapan murungnya beralih kepadaku dan terpekur di wajahku, lama sekali, sampai-sampai aku jadi salah tingkah. Namun, sebelum aku bisa berkata atau berbuat apa-apa, dia angkat bicara. “Tidak usah, Magnus. Simpan saja tenagamu untuk besok. Kita masih harus mencari yang lain, kan? Yang tadi saja sudah susah. Aku juga harus menyimpan tenaga. Aku bisa tidur dan melanjutkan perjalanan besok sebagai kucing atau apalah, sampai aku sudah berpakaian pantas.”

“Oh,” gumamku. Kemudian, untuk mengusir kecanggungan yang mulai merebak di antara kami, aku berganti topik pembicaraan. “Apa kau tahu apa yang direncanakan untukku? Untuk kita semua?”

Di perjalanan, sudah kuceritakan runutan kejadian yang kualami sejak tadi siang, untuk kedua kalinya. Namun aku tak ingin menanyai Sam atau yang lain soal ini selagi kami mencari tempat berlindung sementara, karena jawaban atau reaksinya pasti ruwet. Ketika aku menceritakan tentang surat kecil yang Odin tinggalkan untukku saja, air muka Alex sudah berubah masam, dan dia bukan tipe orang yang tinggal diam ketika dipersalahkan atau diperlakukan dengan tidak adil. Begitu pula yang lain… termasuk aku sendiri, meskipun reaksiku mungkin tak seekstrim mereka, kecuali Sam, kalau yang memperlakukannya dengan tidak adil adalah–.

“Aku tidak tahu, Magnus. Kalau tahu, aku pasti sudah bersiap-siap.”

Eh… benar juga.

Namun, sebelum aku sempat meminta maaf, Sam sudah berubah menjadi seekor kucing Persia besar dan mendekam di sisi Alex, terpisah dariku, Hearth dan Blitz.

“Tidurlah, Bocah. Jangan pikirkan masalah ini sampai pagi,” celetuk Blitz begitu keheningan yang merebak canggung usai tukasan Sam memudar oleh kantuk. “Akan kuinventaris barang apa saja yang kita miliki. Kau bisa bangun dan menggantikanku berjaga ketika sudah mau pagi, sebelum Sam berdoa.”

Aku lekas tersungkur di rerumputan di sebelah Hearth, seolah kata-kata Blitz adalah perintah yang harus segera dituruti oleh tubuhku. Dan, untungnya, aku tidak bermimpi apa-apa. Yang kutahu berikutnya adalah Blitz yang mengguncang-guncang pundakku, dan suasana yang hening khusyuk khas subuh hari.

Aku menggeliat di atas rerumputan yang bergemeresakan dan menusuk-nusuk punggungku, menguap, meregangkan otot-ototku, lalu bangkit duduk dengan malas. Blitz sudah jatuh tertidur di sisiku, mendengkur keras seperti gergaji mesin.

Gergaji mesin membuatku teringat akan Kvasir yang malang, mead yang berasal dari campuran darahnya, flighting-ku dengan Loki… jadi segera saja kutepis pikiran itu.

Edaran pandangku menangkap suasana yang damai, penuh sosok-sosok yang terlelap di bawah sinar bulan sabit yang sudah mulai pupus. Angin malam pegunungan yang lembab, beraroma tetumbuhan hidup dan agak dingin sesekali bertiup, menggemerisikkan cabang-cabang pohon dan dedaunan, menyapu kulit serta wajahku dengan lembut. Jangkrik berderik-derik bersahutan di mana-mana, ditimpali dengungan serangga pohon dan bersaing dengan dengkuran kawan-kawanku. Siluet Blitz meringkuk nyaman di sebelah kiriku, sementara Hearth membujur tenang dan rapi di sebelah kanan. Alex tertidur sambil masih duduk memeluk kaki dan bersandar di sebatang pohon birkin, meskipun kini rambutnya lebih acak-acakan lagi, dagunya tertumpu di atas lutut, dan pelukannya sudah kendur. Sam si kucing Persia besar masih mendekam di sisinya, dengan ekor berbulu lebat terkulai melengkung di rerumputan, kaki belakang terlipat di bawah tubuh panjangnya, dan kaki depan terjulur, menjadi bantal untuk kepalanya yang hampir sama berbulunya dengan tubuh dan ekornya.

Aku jadi mengantuk lagi. Tapi… Sam….

Haruskah kubangunkan dia untuk salat subuh? Jam berapa dia salat? Jam berapa sekarang, ngomong-ngomong? Apakah dia bisa salat tanpa menggunakan sajadah? Atau adakah benda lain yang bisa salah satu dari kami pinjamkan sebagai sajadah sementaranya? Bolehkah aku menyentuhnya sekedar untuk membangunkannya?

Huh. Kewajiban religi rumit sekali. Beruntunglah aku yang ateis.

Kurasa aman membangunkan Sam dengan sebatang ranting. Lagipula dia kan sedang tidak berkapak dan bertombak… hanya bercakar… dan berkemungkinan besar bisa bertarung dengan tangan kosong….

Oke, Magnus, sekarang atau tidak sama sekali, atau kau tetap akan dibunuhnya karena waktu salatnya terlewatkan oleh penundaanmu.

Sayangnya, sulit mencari ranting di subuh yang sangat remang-remang begini, di tengah rerumputan tinggi, di tempat yang tak kukenali.

Marahkah Alex kalau dia kubangunkan supaya bisa membangunkan Sam? Dia sudah tidur pulas hampir bersamaan dengan Hearth sebelum yang lain tidur, kan?

Kuamat-amati tubuh ceking mungilnya yang terlipat kendur. Nampaknya, sekarang Alex seorang perempuan. Aman untuk bersentuhan dengan Sam. Lagipula, dia terhitung kerabat Sam. Membangunkan kerabat supaya bisa salat itu salah satu kewajibannya, kan?

Oke, Magnus, dalam hitungan ketiga….

Oh.

Mata cokelat dan kuning ambar Alex yang masih sayu mengantuk membuka sedikit, sebelum aku sempat bergerak. “Mau apa kau memandangiku?” gerutunya parau. Dan, karena suara itu, terbangunlah Sam si kucing Persia besar.

Tugas selesai. Tanpa harus menyentuh salah satu dari kedua bersaudara galak itu.

“Tidak apa-apa. Tidur lagi, sana,” kataku sambil mengalihkan pandangan. “Sam, kau mau salat, tidak? Sudah waktunya, belum? Ada yang bisa kubantu?”

Sam menggerutu tak jelas. Kemudian, samar-samar digaungi suara mengeong, ia bergumam dengan nada mengantuk, “Aku tidak berpakaian pantas. Tidak bisa. Nanti saja.”

Alex mendengus. “Jadi kaubangunkan aku untuk membangunkan Samirah?”

“Emmm, anu….”

Aku harus lekas menghindar, karena, entah dari mana, Alex menemukan sekeping batu kecil dan menyambitkannya padaku.

“Bangunkan saja sendiri, lain kali,” katanya memperingatkan, sebelum bergelung ketat ke samping, menyandarkan kepala dan sisi tubuhnya ke pohon, dan terlelap mendengkur lagi.

“Okeee,” gerutuku, tidak pada siapa pun. – Sekarang apa yang mau kulakukan? Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan teman-temanku yang sedang tertidur ini, sementara aku ingin menjelajahi daerah sekitar. Sejujurnya, aku pun masih teramat mengantuk. Menguping percakapan para serangga juga tidak semenarik biasanya. Mereka hanya sibuk mencari teman kawin, makanan, dan sarang yang baru, seperti yang dulu kuduga, sebelum aku tak sengaja menelan secuil jantung naga cincin jelmaan ayah Hearth. Suara mereka pun sayup, seakan terdengar dari kejauhan.

Untungnya, tak lama berselang, sementara bentangan langit di atas berubah menjadi kelabu tua bersemu keperakan, mata Hearth membuka dan dia lekas bangkit duduk, dengan keluwesan yang kurasa hanya dimiliki para peri. Setelah mengisyaratkan padanya untuk menggantikanku berjaga, kutinggalkan tempat kami berkemah sejenak untuk mengecek keadaan jalan di balik benteng pepohonan.

Jalan beraspal bersaf dua yang mengular menanjak dari arah kota, yang kami telusuri semalam sambil terseok-seok, masih lengang sama sekali. Cakrawala yang seolah berada di penghujung jalan berhiaskan selarik warna merah tua berpendar.

Selamat pagi, tanggal 5 Juli 2010. Awalanmu payah sekali.

Dan, sesuai dengan prediksiku, sekembalinya aku ke perkemahan kami, Alex langsung berkata, “Kita memerlukan perlengkapan berkemah. Aku lihat toko perlengkapan luar ruangan besar kemarin, ketika terbang mencari kalian.”

“Uang kita tidak cukup,” tukasku. “Lebih baik beli makanan dan pakaian. Kita tidak bisa mengandalkan memulung, kalau jumlah kita sebanyak ini. Apalagi kalau nanti kita ketambahan–.”

“Tidak perlu uang,” tukas Alex balik.

Oh.

Sam mengernyitkan dahi. “Maksudmu mau mencuri, Alex?”

Yang ditegur mengangkat sebelah alis hijaunya. “Memangnya kenapa?” tantangnya. “Kau mau tidur seperti semalam lagi? Biar saja Chase yang begitu kalau dia mau. Dan kulihat tadi kau tidak salat. Kau perlu pakaian khusus untuk itu, kan? Kita tidak akan mengambil banyak, kok. Hanya yang kita perlukan saja. Di sana kau juga bisa mendapatkan pisau yang lebih oke daripada pisau dapur.”

“Makasih banyak dukungan dan pujiannya,” gerutuku pelan.

Sam memelototiku dan Alex bergantian. Bibirnya membentuk garis tipis di wajahnya yang berparas cokelat tua.

“Kita bisa minta uang pengganti dari Valhalla begitu kita kembali nanti,” Blitz mencoba menengahi. “Magnus benar. Kita harus menggunakan uang yang ada untuk membeli yang… harus dibeli.”

“Kau tidak membantu, Sobat,” keluhku, karena sekarang tatapan gusar Sam terpancang hanya padaku seorang. Kemudian, ketika Blitz ikut-ikutan memelototiku, aku berganti haluan.

“Ayolah, Sam. Kau tahu kita tidak punya uang, atau barang yang bisa ditukarkan, atau jasa yang bisa dijajakan. Atau tepatnya, kita _belum_ punya,” aku memohon. “Beginilah nasib para gelandangan. Jangan salahkan aku kalau kita harus bertahan hidup bagaimanapun caranya itu. Kau lihat sendiri, kan, apa yang harus Blitz, Hearth dan aku lakukan kemarin? Atau kau punya simpanan uang di saku celanamu? Lagipula bukan aku, kan, yang mengusulkan untuk menggasak isi toko perlengkapan luar ruangan?”

Giliran aku yang memelototi Alex sekarang.

Dan, dalam suasana yang canggung serta tegang, sementara Blitz berbalut jaket kulit dan syal Hearth sebagai perlindungan antimatahari sementara, dan Sam kini berupa kucing Persia besar yang gusar, berangkatlah kami kembali ke kota.

Sungguh indah dan damainya pagi ini….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dimulai pada: 25 April 2020 pukul 04:08 sore  
> Selesai pada: 26 April 2020 pukul 10:16 pagi


	5. Bakat Mallory yang Tidak Begitu Terpendam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Di kelompok mana pun, penyedia logistik pasti ada. Di keluarga Cangkir Kosong, Mallory Keen-lah orangnya.

Kami berpapasan dengan yang lain di dekat toko perlengkapan luar ruangan.

Mallory Keen sedang berdebat sengit dalam suara pelan dengan Halfborn Gunderson di trotoar di luar toko, sementara Thomas Jefferson Junior memandangi mereka dengan tampang rikuh dan lelah. Tak seorang pun dari mereka menyadari kehadiran kami serta perhatian para pejalan kaki. Tak seorang pun dari mereka juga berpakaian selayaknya kebiasaan mereka di luar kamar masing-masing, dan mereka semua selusuh serta sekotor kami.

Halfborn bertelanjang kaki, dan selain itu hanya mengenakan cawat kelabu yang di muka dan belakangnya bergambar wajah tersenyum berwarna merah menyala. Mallory, entah mengapa, mengenakan setelan bikini berwarna biru muda dan bersandal pantai bercorak warna-warni. Namun T.J.-lah yang nampak paling asing di antara ketiganya. Dia tak berjaket biru ala pasukan Union di atas kaos hijau Hotel Valhalla-nya, meskipun paling tidak dia mengenakan celana panjang jins dan sepatu olahraga, alih-alih cawat semata.

“Halo,” sapaku waspada seraya beranjak mendekat dengan enggan. Aku tahu Mallory dan Halfborn biasanya tak ingin argumen mereka diganggu atau disela, apalagi dibubarkan, tapi waktu mendesak dan toko pasti sebentar lagi buka. Kami harus masuk tanpa ketahuan sebelum pegawai toko mulai berdatangan.

Benar saja, Mallory dan Halfborn memelototiku. Untungnya, T.J. cepat-cepat menengahi. Dia menghampiriku sambil tersenyum, tangannya terulur. “Halo, Sobat. Kau juga diculik, ya?”

“Penculik terkutuk,” gerutu Halfborn menimpali. “Sangat tidak sopan! Dia tidak membawakan serta kapak-kapakku!”

Ujung bibirku berkedut-kedut. “Tahukah kalian siapa yang menculik kalian?” tanyaku sambil menjabat tangan T.J. dengan hangat.

“Yang pasti dia penculik terkutuk,” Halfborn bersikeras sambil bersedekap.

Mallory mendengus. “Siapa pun itu, kita butuh banyak hal sekarang,” ujarnya menekankan, sambil melambai ke arah tubuhnya sendiri. “Pakaian ini cocok untuk berenang di danau, tapi tidak cocok untuk udara pegunungan yang dingin. Belati-belatiku juga tidak ikut bersamaku.”

“Jadi… maksud kalian berkumpul di sini?” Blitz nyeletuk penuh harap sambil memosisikan diri di balik punggungku.

Mallory menunjuk ke arah halaman samping toko yang lebih luas daripada halaman depannya, di mana sebuah pintu kecil yang ditempeli plat kelabu bertuliskan “ **UNTUK STAF** ” berdiri.

Aku mendesah lega. Blitz juga.

Seekor anjing pudel hitam melesat di sebelah kiriku, mengendus-endus sambil menggoyangkan ekornya yang bulat pendek. Dia berhenti di muka pintu staf, mengendus lagi, menggonggong senang, lantas berubah wujud menjadi Alex yang bertampang puas.

“Aman,” dia mengisyaratkan, dan melesatlah Hearth menyusulnya ke pintu, dengan sesuatu yang mungkin saja batu rune pembuka kunci teracung dalam genggamannya.

“Oke,” kataku lambat-lambat, separuh pada diriku sendiri. “Kita tidak punya banyak waktu.” Kemudian berlarilah aku menyusul mereka, diikuti yang lain.

Topik pertengkaran sejoli Halfborn dan Mallory bisa kutanyakan nanti. Samirah yang masih berupa kucing Persia besar yang gusar bisa kutenangkan nanti. Sekarang waktunya menjaga supaya Alex – dan mungkin yang lain juga – tidak kalap dan menggasak seluruh isi toko.

Aku memang pencuri, pencopet dan pemulung profesional, dan aku gemar menghakimi bedebah teramat kaya yang berlagak kelewatan. Namun aku berusaha tidak mencuri banyak-banyak dari toko, supaya pegawainya tidak dibuat susah oleh sang pemilik.

Di dalam toko agak pengap, berbau plastik serta karet dan bahan sintetis, gelap pula. Jendela-jendela toko yang berbingkai kusen kayu kuno kacanya bertutup selebaran, poster dan stiker nama toko – “ **Eli’s Adventure Shop**.” Rak-rak yang berjajar menjejali bagian dalam toko menampilkan siluet misterius di mana-mana. Aku harus mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali untuk beradaptasi dengan kegelapan, sebelum berani melangkahkan kaki menjauhi pintu staf.

Sayangnya, begitu aku siap, teman-temanku sudah keburu menghilang, berpencar ke seluruh penjuru toko, termasuk Sam si kucing. Aku pun tak berani bersuara, karena bebunyian – juga cahaya serta gerakan mencurigakan – akan menarik perhatian, dan pencuri yang sedang beraksi sangat anti perhatian.

Pasrah tapi tetap pasang mata dan telinga, kuraba barang-barang yang bertengger dan tergantung di rak, mencari jas hujan yang bisa dikenakan olehku dan teman-temanku. Ransel dan pakaian ganti bisa menyusul, kalau kami punya waktu. Jas hujan lebih penting, sebab, dalam perjalanan kami kemari, samar-samar tercium bau hujan yang dibawa angin sepoi dari arah barat laut. Aku tidak ingin mendengar teman-temanku merutuk sementara kami berhujan-hujan ria di jalanan.

Sosok-sosok berkelebatan lewat sementara aku melangkah hati-hati di antara rak-rak, semakin dalam memasuki toko. Jas hujan beragam ukuran yang barusan kutemukan kini mendapatkan teman sejumlah jaket antiair hangat bertudung kepala. Soalnya, tak semua temanku tahan udara dingin, sedangkan kami tidak tahu kapan kami akan dipulangkan ke Valhalla.

Kujejalkan jas hujan dan jaket ke dalam ransel terbesar yang kutemui, lantas kusampirkan ransel yang sudah separuh penuh itu di bahu. Sekarang waktunya mencari kantong tidur, mungkin juga tenda, pakaian ganti….

Sepasang titik cahaya kemilau berkelebatan di samping kaki kananku. Aku berjengit, lalu teringat bahwa salah seorang kawanku berwujud kucing sedari tadi.

“Sam?” panggilku pelan, berharap si kucing mendengar. “Aku punya jaket. Mau kaupakai satu? Kita bisa cari celana panjang setelahnya.”

Tak ada yang menyahut.

Aku menghela nafas, kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan dan pencarian.

Ranselku penuh sesak dan menggelembung ke segala arah ketika Sam mendesis dari kejauhan.

Pintu staf terbuka, nyaris tanpa suara, memancarkan pendaran sinar matahari dari luar toko.

Aku mematung ketakutan.

Sam mendesis lagi, tak jauh dari pintu tersebut. Sedetik kemudian, dia sudah berdiri di sisiku dalam rupa manusia. “Cepat!” bisiknya tajam, persis desisannya sebagai kucing marah, sebelum dia menerobos ke bawah rak di depan kami yang digelayuti deretan kaos.

Otot-ototku mencair, mendengar perintahnya. Dengan susah payah, kujejalkan diri dan ranselku ke bawah rak kaos dan segera membuntut dekat-dekat di belakang sang valkyrie. Tak mudah, karena pintu staf sudah tertutup lagi dan hilanglah pendaran cahaya matahari yang tadi masuk. Ingin rasanya kukeluarkan Jack dan kugunakan pendaran cahayanya sebagai senter darurat, tapi aku khawatir dia malah akan membuat kami tertangkap.

Apesnya, Sam lalu berhenti mendadak. Tertubruklah dia olehku, dan tersungkurlah kami berdua, menjatuhi Alex yang memekik terkejut.

Lampu-lampu putih terang di langit-langit toko menyala pada saat yang sama, membutakan mataku yang sudah terlanjur beradaptasi dengan kegelapan.

“Tidak ada waktu lagi,” rutuk Sam, teriring eranganku yang memelas. Kedua mataku yang sontak terkatup rapat berdenyut-denyut protes, begitu pula lutut dan sikuku yang menghantam lantai keramik.

Seseorang menyambar pergelangan tanganku sementara aku bangkit berdiri dengan susah-payah, dan digeretnyalah aku berlari zig-zag. Rak-rak berkeriutan karena tertabrak atau terserempet olehku. Sebuah tiang gantungan mendatar yang masih kosong bahkan ambruk lantaran kena terjang sisi ranselku, berkelontangan di atas lantai.

“Hei! Siapa itu!” seru seorang wanita dari kejauhan. Sam mengumpat, dan tahulah aku siapa yang sedang menderekku pergi.

“Di mana yang lain?” aku tersengal.

“Alex. Pintu. Belakang,” gadis itu sama tersengalnya.

Kemudian, menghamburlah kami keluar dari toko yang pengap dan tadinya gelap, sontak disambut pancaran matahari pagi dan tiupan angin pegunungan. Tubuhku serasa disuntik stimulan penambah energi. Mata, siku dan lututku sembuh dalam sekejap, berbalur kehangatan yang sudah tak asing lagi.

Aku hanya berharap sekujur tubuhku tidak sedang berpendar keemasan.

Aku juga berharap semua temanku selamat dan akan segera menyusul, karena Sam tak berhenti sesaat pun untuk menunggu mereka.

“Ke… mana… kita?” aku mengembik, hampir sungguhan. – Aku memang bertenaga super sekarang, setelah aku mati, dan Sam pun serupa berkat kekuatan valkyrie-nya. Namun, kalau dilihat dari pemandangan sisi jalan yang berkelebatan lewat, rasa-rasanya kami berlari layaknya kereta api yang berkecepatan sedang. Sejak tadi. Hingga entah kapan. Dan kecepatan ini mustahil dipertahankan tanpa menuai protes dari paru-paru serta otot tungkai kami, sekuat apa pun kami.

Samirah tak menyahut. Namun mungkin dia memang tak perlu menyahut, karena kami sudah sampai.

Di perkemahan kami semalam.

Dan teman-temanku sudah berdiri di atas rerumputan berbenteng pepohonan, bermandikan sinar matahari pagi yang ditotol-totoli bayang-bayang dedaunan.

Semuanya memanggul ransel raksasa.

Alex bahkan memanggul dua, di depan dan belakang.

Halfborn… empat.

“Hei!” aku mengembik lagi, memelototi sang berserker dengan mata terpicing. “Kau… gasak… semua… barang… di… toko?!”

“Tidak semua. Waktunya tidak cukup. Tanganku juga,” jawab Halfborn enteng sambil menjatuhkan dua ransel raksasa yang sedari tadi dijinjingnya, yang semuanya sama menggembungnya dengan ranselku.

“Itulah yang kami perdebatkan tadi,” potong Mallory sambil merengut, sebelum aku sempat menghardik cowok viking bertampang sangar itu. “Kita akan lebih kesulitan mendapatkan suplai nantinya kalau semuanya digasak si tolol serakah ini. Orang-orang jelas akan sangat waspada terhadap perampokan besar-besaran, ketimbang pencurian beberapa gelintir barang saja.”

“Hei! Kau sendiri membawa banyak sekali!” Halfborn mendengus seraya melepaskan kedua ransel lain dari tubuhnya.

Kuamat-amati ransel Mallory dengan sarkastis, lalu kulemparkan pandangan tak senang pada keempat ransel yang kini teronggok mengelilingi Halfborn. “Empat banding satu? Yang mana yang lebih banyak?”

Tanpa terduga, Halfborn tertawa alih-alih membela diri atau berkelit. “Lihat saja isinya, Bocah Boston, lalu perbandingkan dengan hasil jarahanku.”

“Emmm,” Blitz menyela dengan hati-hati, dari tempatnya berlindung di belakangku. “Bukannya ingin memotong pembicaraan seru kalian yang sangat seru… tapi kita harus cepat-cepat menginventaris apa yang kita punya sekarang, supaya bisa cepat-cepat pergi juga, kalau-kalau ada yang menguntit kita kemari. Aku tidak mau menghabiskan jatah liburan Magnus ini di dalam rumah tahanan polisi.”

Andai saja perkataan Blitzen itu tidak masuk akal…. Namun aku sudah dua tahun menggelandang di Boston, dan tahu benar bahwa angan-angan semata tidak akan pernah menggantikan kenyataan – yang biasanya pahit, bagi para gelandangan – bahwa polisi biasanya bersikap jauh lebih keras dan curiga terhadap para “penghuni jalanan” ketimbang orang lain.

“Di mana catatan inventarismu?” tanyaku sambil menoleh ke belakang. “Dan kenapa kau selalu saja di situ? Aku bukan tameng pelindung, tahu.”

Halfborn Gunderson sudah beringsut pergi begitu Blitz mengacungkan secarik kertas lecek yang diambilnya dari kantung serut di ikat pinggangnya. Keempat ransel tinggi besar yang barusan diperdebatkan teronggok seolah tak bertuan di rerumputan yang rebah oleh bobot mereka.

Sesuai dengan tantangan Halfborn, ransel yang pertama-tama kuperiksa dan diinventaris isinya oleh Blitz adalah milik Mallory. Si empunya ransel juga beringsut pergi, dan kini sibuk beradu mulut lagi dengan pacarnya yang berlaku amat defensif.

Setiap benda yang kukeluarkan dicatat namanya oleh Blitz di kertas inventaris, sedangkan jumlahnya yang kian banyak dicatat oleh Hearth pada sabak ajaib yang baru dipanggilnya lewat rune entah apa. Alat filtrasi air minum portabel, perlengkapan memasak ala pendaki gunung, makanan batangan penambah energi, sup bubuk, matras tiup dan pompanya, bantal tiup, pisau multifungsi, peralatan P3K ala pekemah, kursi lipat beralas duduk kain segitiga….

Mataku membelalak makin lama makin lebar, sementara tanganku otomatis mengeluarkan semua benda yang tersusun, terselip serta terjejal rapi di dalam ransel, juga di dalam benda-benda lain. Ketika seluruh benda sudah terkuras dari dalam ransel, mataku serasa sudah sebesar pisin.

Isi ransel Mallory memenuhi separuh lahan perkemahan kami yang tidak kecil-kecil amat.

Kami bertiga saling pandang, terbelalak dan ternganga.

“Kurasa… Halfborn ada benarnya,” cicitku akhirnya.

“Kurasa… kita sudah menemukan siapa orang yang bisa kita tunjuk untuk mengatur dan menyimpan perbekalan,” timpal Blitz takzim.

“Untuk mengepak barang curian juga,” Hearth mengiyakan. “Dapat banyak.”

Aku tertawa. Aku tak tahu mau dan bisa apa lagi selain tertawa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dimulai pada: 26 April 2020 pukul 10:38 pagi  
> Selesai pada: 28 April 2020 pukul 05:24 sore


	6. Aku Rindu Falafelku… Maksudku Amir Temanku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pujasera adalah tempat terkeramat sedunia karena limpahan harta yang dikandungnya.

Hari sudah siang ketika ransel-ransel selesai diinventaris isinya, juga dipak ulang secara merata dan sesuai kebutuhan. Selama proses melelahkan nan menjemukan itu berlangsung, kami sarapan roti isi dan roti gulung hasil copetanku dan Hearthstone kemarin, yang hampir tidak cukup untuk kami semua dan jelas tidak mengenyangkan. Sebelumnya, Blitzen dan Samirah berganti pakaian agar aman dan nyaman berjalan di tengah khalayak seharian… andaipun kami bisa melakukannya sekarang, setelah merampok isi toko perlengkapan luar ruangan tadi pagi.

Blitz kini mengenakan jaket kanvas biru laut bertudung kepala lebar, selembar saputangan putih bergaris-garis halus cokelat yang menutupi wajahnya sampai ke bawah mata, juga sarung tangan kuning cerah tipis dari bahan wol beranyaman rapat. Yang nampak dari setelan necisnya kemarin hanyalah celana panjang merah marun dan sepatu pantofel krem bertepian merah marun; sangat bertabrakan dengan jaket, sarung tangan dan saputangan barunya, seperti yang sudah berkali-kali dia ratapi. Sementara itu, Sam memilih mengganti seluruh pakaiannya, di balik pohon, sambil dijaga Alex. Kini dia berpakaian kaos putih yang berlambang Northface di dada kiri, berlengan panjang serta bertudung kepala, juga celana olahraga panjang kelabu dan sepatu bot pendaki berwarna cokelat tua.

Anehnya, meski tadinya ngotot ingin mendapatkan pakaian yang pantas untuk daerah pegunungan, Mallory enggan menutupi setelan bikininya. Halfborn pun masih mengenakan cawat bergambar wajah tersenyumnya tanpa busana lain.

…Dan mereka tak henti-hentinya saling lirik.

` _Ah…. Kacau ini._ `

Kubenamkan wajahku ke dalam tangkupan tanganku dan mengerang. “Mak… kau tahu kan ini musim panas? Bisa melepuh kulitmu nanti kalau kau Cuma pakai itu. Pacarannya nanti malam sajalah. Sekarang kita harus–.”

Tak! Kres-buk.

Aku menengadah dan membiarkan tanganku tergantung lunglai di sisiku.

Di atas rerumputan di antara aku dan Mallory Keen, tergeletaklah pisau pendaki yang masih disarungkan dan… pisau pendaki yang satunya lagi, yang juga masih bersarung. Hampir tersilang sempurna. Seolah-olah pisau yang satu menjatuhkan pisau yang lain selagi melesat di udara.

Dan, dari arah gagang kedua pisau itu, nampaknya Hearth barusan menyelamatkanku dari gegar otak kena tikam pisau bersarung.

“Okeee,” kataku sambil memelototi Mallory yang balas melotot. “Kau tidak mau makan siang, ya? Kalau tidak mau, biar kami tinggal saja kau di sini untuk menjaga tas bersama cowokmu itu. Kalau begini pakaiannya, kalian sama-sama tidak bisa berbaur.”

Dia mengangkat bahu. “Tetap saja harus ada yang di sini,” tukasnya. “Sudah tidak dingin lagi. Aku mau berjemur. Titip makanan dan minuman saja. Dan bawa cowok gorila ini dengan kalian. Kau boleh tinggalkan Blitzen denganku. Dia bisa pakai kesempatan ini untuk tidur.”

Halfborn merengut galak.

Bukan ke arah Mallory, tapi ke arah Blitz.

Aku membenamkan wajah ke dalam tangkupan kedua tanganku lagi dan mengerang lebih keras. – Drama ini membuatku seolah kembali ke hari-hari kami mengarungi lautan bermonster di Pisang Besar, kapal hadiah ayahku Frey padaku, berusaha mencegah Ragnarok sementara Mallory dan Halfborn berseteru atas nama cinta. Bukan pengalaman yang menyenangkan. Tidak sama sekali. Dan kejadian itu terancam berulang kembali. Sekali lagi, di saat kesatuan tim teramat kami perlukan. Di saat masalah sudah amat runyam tanpa dibubuhi masalah lain yang harusnya bisa dihindari.

Sangat. Tidak. Menyenangkan.

“Anu…,” ujar Blitzen kikuk, dan aku berempati sepenuhnya dengan kurcaci malang itu.

“Kita perlu orang yang berpengalaman untuk mencari makan tanpa ketahuan,” isyarat Hearth, menyelamatkan sobatnya, walaupun ide gemilangnya ini membuat ideku untuk mengajari teman-temanku bertahan hidup di jalanan jadi tidak valid.

Eh. Blitz sobatku juga, bukan? Jadi, aku berkewajiban membantu, meski sedianya aku enggan ikut campur dalam masalah Mallory dan Halfborn. Dan, karena Hearth sudah bilang begitu, kuteruskan saja idenya.

“Kalian belum pernah hidup menggelandang di perkotaan. Cuma Blitz, Hearth, aku dan Alex yang pernah merasakannya,” kataku. “Setelah dua tahun menggelandang pun kami masih melakukan kesalahan yang bisa jadi fatal. Tadi, kukira kami sebaiknya mengajari kalian cara bertahan hidup di jalanan, kalau-kalau kami tidak bisa membantu. Tapi sekarang….” Aku mengangkat bahu. “Itu nanti sajalah. Betul juga kata Hearth. Kami bisa gerak cepat, kalau tidak ada yang mengenali kami. Semoga tidak ada kamera pengawas yang menangkap gambar kita selagi kemari tadi.”

T.J. memandang waspada ke arah Mallory dan Halfborn secara bergantian. “Aku mau ikut,” putusnya, akhirnya. “Aku bisa membantu kalian membawa barang, atau… apalah. Mengemis juga tidak apa-apa.” Dia berjengit sembari berucap “mengemis,” tapi mimik mukanya penuh tekad.

Aku sangat menghargai keberanian dan kerendahan hatinya. Sebagai putra budak pelarian dan ayah dewa yang tidak pernah muncul sampai dia berperan menunda Ragnarok, harga diri pastilah dijunjung tinggi olehnya. Sementara itu, mengemis dianggap merendahkan diri oleh kebanyakan orang. Aku pun merasa begitu, di awal masa gelandanganku, hingga kelaparan hebat membuatku mengemis di depan pasar swalayan.

Aku tidak ingin T.J. atau yang lain sampai mengemis karena kelaparan. Aku tidak ingin T.J. memperoleh pengalaman mengemis demi recehan, atau secuil makanan, atau sekotak susu yang sudah hampir kadaluarsa, titik.

“T.J.,” kataku akhirnya. “Tolong bantu awasi perkemahan saja, oke? Intai siapa yang datang dari jauh. Kalau kami datang dibuntuti polisi atau warga sipil atau siapa sajalah, kabur saja, sejauh-jauhnya. Jangan tinggalkan jejak atau arahan. Aku mungkin bisa tahu di mana kalian berada lewat kekuatan Frey. Aku pernah mencobanya sekali, di Alfheim, ketika mencari Anvari dengan Hearth.”

T.J. mengangguk. Samar-samar, dia tampak lega. “Siap,” ujarnya sambil memberikan penghormatan militer padaku. Dengan antusiasme baru, dia lantas mengorganisir ransel-ransel di antara Sam, Mallory, Halfborn dan dirinya sendiri, siap diboyong kabur.

Samirah menangkap perhatianku ketika aku mengedarkan pandang sebelum menyusul Blitz, Hearth dan Alex ke tepi perkemahan. “Ajak aku mengemis kalau waktunya sudah tepat,” ujarnya pelan. “Aku…. Lebih baik aku mengemis daripada mencuri.” Dan memang, dia tetap tampak rikuh dalam balutan pakaian barunya, yang setahuku sudah sesuai dengan aturan agamanya.

Aku mengangguk, paham dan mengiyakan, lalu bergegas menyusul para pencari nafkah ala gelandangan yang lain.

Perjalanan kembali ke kota kami habiskan sebisa mungkin di antara pepohonan, dengan harapan bahwa kedatangan kami akan lebih sulit dideteksi karenanya. Tak seorang pun dari kami mengenakan pakaian hasil jarahan lantaran alasan yang sama, kecuali Blitzen. Namun, saking aneh dan tidak necisnya, mungkin orang-orang akan mengira bahwa Blitz sekedar tunawisma yang kurang waras.

Sayangnya, tetap saja, kami menemui masalah kecil setibanya di pinggiran kota.

Tak seorang pun dari kami memakai jam tangan atau membawa ponsel ketika berpindah dunia. Hal ini menyulitkan kami untuk menerka pukul berapa sekarang, apalagi sesaput awan mendung sedari tadi menutupi matahari. Tanpa tahu jam yang pasti atau kebiasaan orang-orang di sini, kami hanya bisa menebak-nebak di mana saja orang akan berkerumun atau berbelanja – target yang pas kalau kami hendak mengemis, menawarkan jasa atau mencopet.

“Ke pasar swalayan? Atau alun-alun?” usul Blitz.

“Aku bisa terbang mengintai sebentar,” tawar Alex. “Tapi, kalau mau makanan hangat, kurasa mending kita ke toko roti atau pasar swalayan. Siapa tahu ada roti atau bahan makanan sisa kemarin. Kita kan punya peralatan masak.”

Tak seorang pun mengusulkan mencari dapur umum, bazar obral gereja atau rumah singgah. Kami toh gelandangan profesional. Kami tahu kami orang baru di sini, jadi belum paham aturan main tempat-tempat itu. Merangsek masuk tanpa tahu apa-apa sama saja dengan bunuh diri bagi para gelandangan baru.

Dan, karena kami gelandangan baru, yang harus bertahan hidup agar dapat menafkahi empat orang lain…, “Ke pujasera atau toko roti saja, yuk. Aku lapar berat. Mungkin kita bisa dapat bahan makanan sisa juga dari sana; tidak perlu ke pasar swalayan dulu.”

Blitz dan Hearth mengangkat bahu.

Alex mengernyitkan dahi. “Kau sadar kan kalau pacarnya Sam tidak di sini?”

Ingin sekali kutimpuk dia dengan sesuatu yang besar dan keras. Namun tak dapat kupungkiri bahwa usulku mengenai pujasera memang berbasis ingatanku akan kebaikan keluarga Fadlan, tentu beserta falafelnya.

Tertangkap basah, aku Cuma bisa memutar-mutar bola mata saja, lantas melenggang pergi.

Kuanggap bahwa tawa cekikikan Alex yang mengiringi langkahku disebabkan oleh penampilan Blitz yang culun.

Tidak ada waktu lagi untuk bercanda atau mengolok-olok satu sama lain, begitu kami mulai berpapasan dengan pejalan kaki dan kendaraan yang makin ramai berlalu-lalang. Perhatian kami beredar ke mana-mana, mencari-cari sumber makanan, tanda bahaya, juga sumber dana.

Ini kali pertama aku beroperasi bersama Alex, meskipun aku sudah beberapa kali berjumpa dengannya saat menggelandang dulu. Untungnya, dia mudah melebur ke dalam tim dan, sebagai gelandangan profesional, dapat berkontribusi.

Tapi, kontribusinya….

“Itu dia, ada pujasera. Tapi tidak ada Falafel Fadlan di situ. Sudah kubilang, kan? Kalaupun ada, Amir-nya pasti beda. Sekarang, aku jadi kepingin ketemu Magnus Chase yang beda….”

Andai saja dia tidak….

Aku menggertakkan gigi dan mengepalkan kedua tanganku. Beberapa meter di depanku, Alex menoleh sekilas, hanya untuk memberikanku seringai jahil khas ibunya, Loki.

Blitz terbahak-bahak.

Terpujilah Hearth yang segera menyikutnya.

“Tempatnya terlalu ramai,” isyarat sang peri. “Kita tunggu saja sampai dekat jam tutup. Sekarang pemilik kios tidak akan mau memberikan kita apa-apa.”

“Mencopet,” isyarat Alex balik, berbubuhkan seringai jahil yang sama.

“Kita tidak akan bisa mendapatkan apa-apa nanti kalau kita mencopet di sana,” sergahku kesal. “Ayolah. Kita ke pasar swalayan saja, atau mungkin pasar tradisional kalau ada. Pokoknya jangan berdiri di tengah-tengah trotoar sambil melambaikan tangan begini. Kita menarik perhatian.” Dan, tentu saja, “menarik perhatian” seringkali sesuatu yang patut dihindari para gelandangan, seperti yang kubilang sebelumnya.

Alex mengangkat bahu dan meneruskan perjalanan. Syukurlah.

Dengan atau tanpa kehadiran Falafel Fadlan di sana, pujasera merupakan tempat yang hampir keramat bagitu, karena di tempat sampahnya banyak makanan dan minuman yang masih tersisa, bahkan layak dikonsumsi. Aku tidak ingin bertengkar dengan Alex dan kawat goroknya untuk mempertahankan tempat itu dari aksi copetnya.

Di pusat perbelanjaan, lain kata….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dimulai pada: 28 April 2020 pukul 08:49 malam  
> Selesai pada: 3 Mei 2020 pukul 08:40 pagi


	7. Hujan, Hujan, di Mana-Mana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Menyukai alam bebas bukan serta-merta berarti senang mandi peluh atau mandi hujan.

Hanya ada satu kata yang cocok untuk menggambarkan siang hari kedua di dunia hadiah liburanku ini: basah.

Udara pengap penuh uap air mengiringi perjalanan kami menembus keramaian di Kampung Wisata Peakstone, tempat kami mendarat kemarin, untuk mencapai area pertokoan di ujung seberang kota. Alhasil, aku, Hearthstone, Blitzen dan Alex Fierro bermandikan peluh setibanya kami di sana.

Secara estetika, tidak ada yang menarik dari tempat ini. Area pertokoan Peakstone ternyata adalah satu-satunya area yang bangunan-bangunannya berdesain modern minimalis, bertinggi dua sampai lima lantai, tak ubahnya deretan pertokoan di kota besar. Sebuah pasar swalayan besar menyambut kedatangan kami di ujung jalan, sementara di seberangnya berdiri sebuah toko cenderamata yang sama besarnya. Toko-toko lain berjajar di kiri-kanan jalan, menjajakan aneka barang dan jasa, mulai dari agen perjalanan yang mengiklankan paket-paket wisata sampai gerai es krim Ben&Jerry’s.

Namun, bagi para gelandangan yang sedang mencari sesuap nasi, tempat ini lahan basah nan menggiurkan yang berlimpah kemungkinan meraup keuntungan. Toko-toko nampak penuh sesak oleh warga lokal serta turis. Di luar toko-toko itu pun, di sepanjang jalan bersaf empat, mobil dan sepeda motor terparkir, tak lagi menggubris aturan lalu lintas. Ada banyak sekali hal yang dapat kami lakukan di sini!

Kami harus mampir di toilet umum dulu untuk membersihkan diri sebisanya dan seadanya, supaya tidak dijauhi para pebelanja gara-gara bau badan yang aduhai. Namun ramainya pertokoan telah memberi kami semangat baru, sehingga bahkan Hearth pun nampak cerah ceria.

“Berpencar,” usul sang peri, ketika kami bertemu dan menelaah keadaan usai berbenah diri ala kadarnya.

Aku mengangguk. Ide bagus. Apalagi kalau salah seorang dari kami dicurigai atau ketahuan berbuat melanggar hukum; mencopet atau membobol kaca mobil, contohnya.

“Bertemu di perkemahan,” imbuhku.

Blitz mengangguk, melambai ke arah pasar swalayan, lantas melenggang ke sana dengan langkah pasti. Tinggallah aku, Hearth dan Alex saling pandang di trotoar di mulut jajaran pertokoan.

“Bagaimana kalau kita jadi porter?” usul Alex, meski isyaratnya dipenuhi keraguan.

“Di pasar swalayan itu dulu?” timpalku sambil mengedikkan kepala ke tempat yang dimaksud.

Hearth mengangguk tegas. Dia pasti ingin mengawasi aksi sobatnya. Jadi, dengan mufakat bulat, berderaplah kami bertiga menyusul Blitzen.

Blitz rupanya menawarkan diri memperbaiki beberapa kereta dorong pasar swalayan yang rusak. Kami sekilas melihatnya mengecek salah satu kereta dorong, paling tidak, sebelum seseorang yang berpakaian formal menghadiahinya sekantong besar entah apa.

Sayangnya, tak semua anggota tim yang lain semujur dia.

Di pasar swalayan tiada yang sudi barang-barangnya kami bawakan, jadi aku, Alex dan Hearth segera berpindah toko. Namun Alex yang berambut hijau dan bermata beda warna dijauhi para pebelanja di toko-toko yang kami satroni. Padahal, dia sudah pasang tampang alim nan santun, sampai-sampai aku pangling sesaat. Akhirnya, dengan air muka yang berubah kecut, dia memisahkan diri untuk mencopet, menjadi juru parkir kendaraan, atau mungkin juga mengemis di seantero pertokoan.

Aku dan Hearth lebih beruntung, mungkin karena tampang kami yang selintas biasa-biasa saja. Kami bisa beberapa kali membawakan serta mengantarkan barang belanjaan ke mobil para pebelanja, dengan uang tip yang lumayan oke. Tapi, membawa-bawa kantong atau dus besar dan berat dalam cuaca panas yang pengap oleh uap air… alamak menyiksanya!

Dalam waktu sekitar dua jam saja, tubuh dan pakaianku sudah basah kuyup lagi oleh keringat. Baunya minta ampun, lebih parah daripada sebelumnya, lantaran bercampur aroma tak karuan sabun cuci tangan encer yang kupakai untuk membersihkan diri di toilet tadi. Kaos Valhalla dan celana panjang jinsku melekat di kulit seperti dilem, seolah-olah aku mandi tanpa melepas pakaian terlebih dahulu. Sangat mengganggu, bahkan bagi diriku sendiri.

Tak mengherankan bahwa, pada akhirnya, hanya Hearth saja yang masih dilirik oleh para pebelanja untuk membawakan dan mengantarkan barang-barang mereka. Bau badan versi peri yang seperti pembersih lantai encer beraroma pinus kan masih terhitung semerbak bagi manusia. Dia pun masih nampak sekinclong biasanya, sedangkan aku takut menatap diriku sendiri di pantulan kaca toko.

Yah, tak ada pilihan lagi. Ke tong sampahlah aku pergi. Toh aku sudah hampir sebau tong sampah, dengan tampang yang tak jauh beda. Beberapa tong sampah di pertokoan bahkan lebih kinclong ketimbang diriku. Alangkah memalukannya.

Dan… hasil pulunganku di seantero pertokoan hanya sebuah dompet koin kulit yang kosong dan resletingnya sudah jebol, sebatang lipstik merah menyala yang nyaris seluruhnya sudah terpakai habis, juga sebatang coklat leleh yang masih berpembungkus rapi. Jadi, pergilah aku ke pujasera untuk mencari peruntungan baru.

Sayang, tidak ada penjual falafel di sana, ataupun Amir Fadlan dan ayahnya yang murah hati. Tapi aku mendapatkan separuh roti isi ham dan keju yang langsung kulahap habis, sekantong aneka sayur mentah yang sebagian sudah layu atau membusuk, dua kantong roti tawar yang baru pinggirannya saja yang berjamur…. Tanpa terasa, terkumpullah sudah sekantong besar hasil pulungan, dengan kantong plastik yang juga hasil pulungan.

Magnus, kau keren.

Dengan berbekal apresiasi diri nan menakjubkan itu, aku keluar dari pujasera, disambut rintik-rintik hujan yang bulirnya sehangat udara musim panas. Hamparan awan mendung menggelayut rendah di atas kepalaku, mengubah udara yang pengap menjadi lembab. Aroma khas tanah basah menyeruak ke dalam hidungku, menyamarkan bau keringat serta isi tong sampah.

Hadiah yang cocok untuk putra Frey dan Natalie Chase.

Langkahku meringan. Otot-ototku menjadi lebih rileks, walaupun sedianya aku tahu bahwa aku harus tetap berjaga atas segala kemungkinan. Apalagi, aku baru saja usai memulung secara terang-terangan, sedangkan Alex…. Yah, semoga saja dia tidak tertangkap saat mencopet atau setelahnya.

Kemudian, awan mendung yang memayungiku mendapatkan sebatalyon bala bantuan. Langit langsung berubah jadi kelabu pekat, beriring suhu udara yang anjlok dan angin yang berhembus dengan lebih giat. Bulir-bulir hangat rintik hujan membesar dan mendingin, sebelum akhirnya air serta-merta menggerojog dari angkasa.

Apesnya, tak terpikir olehku tadi untuk membawa senter kedap air yang kemarin diraup Mallory dari toko perlengkapan luar ruangan. Penglihatanku praktis nihil tanpanya.

Namun, sejujurnya, andaipun aku dibantu senter, aku tak yakin akan dapat melihat dengan baik, apalagi bernavigasi. Air hujan yang turun bagaikan tumpah dari ember raksasa membanjiri mataku, membutakannya. Jadi yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah menepi di trotoar sambil menggigil karena perubahan suhu yang drastis. Aku pun berusaha melindungi kantong hasil pulungan dengan mencondongkan tubuhku ke atasnya, agar isinya yang berharga tidak kemasukan air. Andai saja tadi aku juga membawa salah satu jas hujan hasil jarahan kami kemarin….

Tak banyak yang dapat kulakukan dengan kekuatan Frey di kampung wisata yang tak begitu asri ini. Namun aku bersikukuh mencobanya, tak ingin berlama-lama diguyur hujan dan menanggung resiko rusaknya hasil pulunganku… atau terkena pneumonia. – Yah, kurasa einherjar tak bisa menderita penyakit lagi, karena kami sejatinya sudah mati, tapi aku tak ingin menguji kebenarannya.

Kupejamkan mata, lalu kutarik kesaktian hak lahirku perlahan-lahan dari dalam intisari diriku, seperti menarik sendok keluar dari tepung maizena dengan seutas benang. Kehati-hatian sangatlah kuperlukan, karena aku tidak ingin jatuh pingsan lantaran kelelahan sehabis menggunakan kartu pamungkas ini. Jack tidak kupanggil untuk menolong memperbesar daya sihir dengan alasan yang sama, meski sedianya dia dapat sangat membantu.

Persepsiku meluas, berbaur dengan bentang alam yang basah kuyup oleh air hujan. Pikiranku bersentuhan dengan jumput-jumput rumput liar yang menyeruak di sela-sela paving trotoar, perdu bertatanan modis, pepohonan dalam pot-pot besar….

Dan, di ujung terjauh jangkauan persepsi tersebut, sebuah kehadiran yang familier mendekam dalam balutan fitrah seekor tupai.

Alex.

` _Kemari,_ ` aku berusaha memanggilnya. ` _Aku di sini. Kemari. Temani aku._ `

` _Kering?_ ` kehadiran tersebut menjawab, setelah beberapa kali kukirimkan pesan yang sama padanya, tiap kali dengan tekad yang lebih kuat daripada sebelumnya.

` _Aman,_ ` aku berkelit.

Alex terdiam lama sekali.

Kemudian, dia beranjak ke arahku, mengikuti panduan kekuatan Frey.

Tak dapat kupungkiri, tubuhku terasa hangat karenanya, meskipun kulitku tetap saja basah kuyup oleh gerojogan air es yang tak henti-hentinya dari langit nun jauh di sana.

Dia mempercayaiku!

Atau, paling tidak, dia tak ingin sendirian dalam cuaca seperti ini, sama sepertiku.

Atau, mungkin, dia hanya ingin mengiris-iris tubuhku dengan cakar tupainya yang tajam, lantaran aku lupa mengusulkan agar kami membawa serta senter kedap air dan jas hujan.

Eh. Apalah itu, aku senang-senang saja. Jack pun mungkin bisa menolongku, andai Alex sedang bernafsu membunuh. Yang penting, aku tidak lagi sendirian.

Betul, Loki, Magnus Chase orangnya memang menyedihkan, dalam hal ini.

Namun ada kalanya juga aku bangga jadi orang menyedihkan.

Contohnya, ketika kehadiran Alex mendekam di sisiku, kali ini berbalut fitrah seekor kura-kura berdiameter cangkang kira-kira semeter.

“Enak sekali kau, jadi kura-kura,” sapaku.

Dia menyapa balik dengan menggigit dan menarik kaki celana jinsku.

Aku tertawa.

Kemudian, kekuatan yang barusan kupakai menuai bayarannya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dimulai pada: 3 Mei 2020 pukul 10:12 pagi  
> Selesai pada: 5 Mei 2020 pukul 07:27 malam


End file.
